


Caught with His Pants Down

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Caught with His Pants Down

"What exactly are you doing?" Severus said, though it was quite obvious what Harry was doing.

Harry at least had the grace to blush. "I thought you had to stay late."

"That is not an acceptable reason to start without me."

"Well," Harry's expression turned coy, "you can join me now."

"Do go on." Severus looked Harry up and down, eyes lingering on his favourite parts. "I believe I'll watch for a while."

"All right." Harry reached for the lube. "I was up to two."

Severus watched, his cock hard and aching, as Harry pressed three fingers into his arse.


End file.
